


Born to Die

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Sterek Song Fic Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: 'Miesczyslaw Genim Stilinski, you are not stepping a foot in here.'





	Born to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fanfic. I suck at writing. Please love me in the morning.

Stiles turned the radio off at the lyrics 'don’t make me sad, don't make me cry, sometimes life is…' and slammed a hand against the steering wheel. 

Fucking Lana Del Rey. He didn't need some fucking wailing about sad shit after yet another fight with Derek. 

Years of a relationship, giving each other their all, and Derek had to pull this shit, Stiles had proved time and time again that he wasn't the token weak human. He had strengths, dammit. He could handle his own in a supernatural fight, he made it this far!

Angrily scrubbing away a stray tear, Stiles suddenly yanked the wheel, foot hitting the brake as a figure appeared on the road suddenly. 

All the training for defensive driving that his father taught him, went out his head. Of course, the big bad of the week would find him. 

Just as quickly, the figure vanished. Stiles never saw it. He was watching the tree that was fast approaching. 

\---

Derek felt the bond sever. 

He threw his head back and howled, rage building up. Why did he fuck up so hard, all the time?

His feet were pounding against the ground, chewing up the distance to where Stiles was. 

The rest of the pack arrived at the same time as Derek. Together, they stared at the scene, waiting. There was nothing, not even the wind through the trees. Just silence, as if the world was holding its breath in anticipation.

They watched as Derek carried Stiles in his arms and approached them, coming to a kneel in front of the pack. 

\---

When he finally reached the gates, Stiles was surprised to be greeted by an army of people, all of who looked disappointed at him. 

As their faces became clear, Stiles knew he wasn't going to die. There was no way his mother and Talia Hale would let him. 

'Miesczyslaw Genim Stilinski, you are not stepping a foot in here.' 

'Stiles. You need to go back. Trust me.'

A loud snickering sounded from near Talia's side, and Talia turned her head, shushing the person. An argument seemed to break out, before a dark-haired figure pushed their way to the front, ignoring Talia. 

'You're it for my brother. Oh, my Goddess, I'm not even kidding when I say I want to go back, just to smack your heads together. He's a stubborn idiot. Even if you've been dating for 10 years, and you know that for a fact. Idiots.'

The look on Laura Hale's face was loving though, and it answered a lot of Stiles' questions about the afterlife. 

Claudia gently pushed Laura to one side, and wrapped her arms around her child. 'I love you, but this is not your time. The fates have spoken. The Hales are outspoken. I forbid it. I love you. Tell your father I love him, and that's it okay to move on.'

Stiles watched as they started fading. He heard his mother tell him again that she loved him, but he also heard the Hales in chorus, telling him to tell Derek… 

\---

He was first aware of the beeping of the monitor, and he internally groaned as he recognised he was in hospital again. It must be killer for his dad, with all the bills. 

'Relax. I have money, I can pay the bills. Really, Stiles? That's the first you panic about?'

Stiles struggled to open his eyes, gritty as they felt. 'You said it out loud. Idiot.'

A pause, followed by 'I love you so much. Don't leave me again.'

Another voice chimed in. 'Welcome back, kiddo.'  
\---

It would be later that Stiles would talk to Derek and tell him what happened while he was dead. If there were tears, that was just between them.

And if Stiles gained a stepmother… 

We were born to die. We just have to learn to live in the now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to Lana Del Rey's Born to Die (in case you didn't catch that). I was going to let Stiles' death be permanent, but I just couldn't do it. 
> 
> Laura will always be Meghan Ory to me. 
> 
> I do RP occasionally. I used to RP as Talia Hale on twitter, but quit my account due to how depressing it was, also other issues. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
